Beta Rising
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: John Morrison fights a battle with himself and the pack. Characters include: Matt Hardy, John Morrison, Mr. Kennedy, and Original characters Written by: Crystal


**Beta Rising**

Menacing growls, and the smell of blood permeated the air. He sat there watching Ken, his beta, trying to fight off Morrison, a delta, who boldly made a challenge. Teeth bared Kennedy stood his ground, ears flat against his head as he stared down Morrison. Morrison's lip curled in a deep growl just before he lunged another attack. Teeth ripped into Kennedy's neck as he took him to the ground, his grip tightening, slowing cutting off the air to Kennedy's lungs. From lack of oxygen Kennedy slowly passed out, unable to fight back. Morrison loosened his grip then, letting Kennedy's bloody neck fall from his mouth. He moved placing his body over Kennedy's, blood dripping from his teeth, he looked up at his alpha. Matthew, in his human form, got to his feet. Standing tall over the crowd, his long dark hair blowing in the slight breeze, his dark eyes locked on the wolf before him. He simply nodded at Morrison showing his approval.

He then spoke to the pack, "From this day on we have a new beta, John Morrison."

As he spoke, Morrison changed form, standing there before the pack. His tall lean body, showing the effects of the battle. His shoulder length, dark brown hair amiss, with blood splattered here and there. A drop of blood sliding down his chest, following the line of his abs. A slow smirk slide across his face as he noticed the alpha bitch's eyes, following that very drop of blood. He looked over her, the long dark hair nearly to the edge of her hips, full luscious curves, and beautiful dark eyes that grew even more hungry as the drop neared his lower abdomen.

The pack howled their approval then, letting Morrison know they were behind him. The pack slowly dispersed, as Morrison knelt to check on Kennedy. Shaking his wolven head in a very human movement, Kennedy tried to stagger to his feet. Getting his bearings he changed to human form. Holding his neck he looked over at Morrison.

"You're a hell of a fighter man, you'll do your job well." Kennedy said raising his free hand to shake Morrison's.

"Thank you Kennedy. I knew it wouldn't be easy, I've seen you in a fight." Morrison replied.

"Good luck Morrison, I'm sure you'll serve the pack well." Kennedy said releasing his hand, slowly walking away.

Morrison stepped to the side reaching down to grab his discarded pants. He bent to slip his pants on. He looked up as he buttoned them to see the alpha couple walking towards him. As they approached Morrison bowed his head slightly, in a show of reverence towards the couple. Matthew was the first to speak.

"You've done well Morrison. It was a tough, well fought, battle as I knew it would be with Kennedy. I and Talia welcome you as our new beta." Morrison's eyes moved from Matthew's to Talia's at the mention of her name. In a bold move he reached for the alpha bitch's hand, taking it and kissing it softly.

He stared up into her eyes as he spoke, "I will be happy to serve you both, to the best of my capabilities." Matthew sent her a warning growl through their telepathic link. Talia shivered, Morrison's affections and the soft growl from Matthew a heady combination.

Matthew pulled Talia's hand away from Morrison's grasp, taking it in his own, as Morrison straightened up to look in his eyes. Matthew's eyes grew darker then, his possessiveness of his mate shining in them. Morrison nodded, silently moving away from the couple. Matthew watched him leave, before Talia pulled his face back to hers.

"Matty, there's no need to be jealous. He was just showing his reverence to us."

"I didn't like the way he looked at you when he did that." Matthew almost growled his reply.

"Oh calm down, he just became beta, I don't think he's quite that bold."

Matthew sighed, his tension relieving a bit. "You're right. I can't help it, you're mine and I want no other male touching you."

"I know baby." She kissed him softly on the lips, "Come on, let's go check on Ken."

They headed off towards Kennedy's home, weaving through the woods. They came upon the rock path that lead to his home. Reaching the door Matthew knocked softly.

"Come in," Kennedy's voice came from inside.

Matthew opened the door, letting Talia enter first, as he closed the door behind him.

"Ooh that looks so bad." Talia said walking over to Kennedy.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Tamran, Kennedy's mate, replied.

"Morrison is quite a fighter. I didn't think he had it in him to beat me." Kennedy said wincing softly as Tamran cleaned his wounds.

"I almost laughed when I heard he challenged you. He's such a cocky little bastard, I swear he was just trying to bolster his own ego."

"Well apparently it was no joke. He had something in him. He wasn't the same Morrison as I've seen fighting other packs. There was a different look in his eyes tonight. A hunger I've never seen in him before. He wanted it, and he wanted it bad."

"There's just something about him I don't like." Matthew replied.

Talia moved over to Matthew's side, "You just haven't felt him out yet. I'm sure if you get to know him a little bit better you won't feel that way."

Kennedy got up then, and walked over to Matthew, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you want, I can keep my eye on him for you."

"I would appreciate that Ken, just for the first few weeks. Make sure he maintains the proper decorum."

"No problem Matt. I let you know if I see anything out of line." Kennedy replied.

"Thank you Ken. Well, we should leave you and your mate be. Get rest and be well my friend."

"Will do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ken, Tamran." Matthew smiled and headed towards the door. Talia waved and mouthed the word bye to Tamran, as she headed out the door behind Matthew.

Walking slowly through the woods, they started out towards their home. Talia moved closer to Matthew, her hand sliding along his chest.

"That was quite the fight tonight wasn't it?" she said.

"Yes it was. I quite enjoyed it actually." Matthew replied.

"Me too." Talia replied pulling him to a stop, pushing him back against a nearby tree.

"Mmmm did you now?" Matthew said with a smirk.

Talia grabbed his hand and slid it against the front of her pants. "You know how I love to see two hot men fighting for dominance."

Matthew growled softly feeling her soaked right through her pants. "I know, you're such a dirty little bitch."

"Mmm your bitch." She pinned him back against the tree, grinding against his already hard cock.

"Fuck..." Matthew moaned, quickly switching their positions.

Drawn in by the sounds, and the aroma of the alpha bitch's state, a wolf silently stalked them through the woods. His eyes glowing through the trees as he watched the alpha couple. Matthew ripped Talia's pants down, dropping to his knees with them. Her back braced against the tree, he threw her legs over his shoulders, his head buried between her legs.

"Uhh god yes." Talia moaned, her hands balling in Matthew's hair, "Yeah that's it, lick it, taste your bitch's pussy."

He stopped and glared up into her eyes, "My fucking pussy."

She shuddered at his words, crying out when his tongue moved hard over her clit again and again. Her moans and cries making him even harder. She grabbed his hair, yanking his head back hard.

"Fuck me, I want my alpha's cock."

He growled, getting to his feet, quickly discarding his pants.

The sound of the alpha bitch's voice, caused the wolf to loose a bit of control. Unable to stay in wolven form, he shifted. Naked, Morrison stood in the shadows of the trees. His cock hard, and dripping at the sight before him. His hand slid slowly down his stomach, his eyes still locked on the couple. He watched as Matthew lifted Talia, her legs wound around his back as he thrust up hard into her. Morrison's hand reached his cock and he nearly groaned aloud, barely containing the sound.

"Mmm fuck yes, so fucking hard. Give it to me, take your bitch." Talia moaned, her nails dragging down Matthew's back.

With Matthew's back to him, Morrison stepped out slightly into the moonlight, catching Talia's eye. He shuddered when he saw a dark grin move across her face.

"Oh god, yeah fuck me." She nearly growled, her eyes locked on Morrison.

Morrison's grip grew tighter, as his hand moved on his cock. Talia licked her lips watching Morrison stroking his cock. She felt Matthew close to the brink.

"Fucking come for me, come all over this alpha cock." He growled and sank his teeth into her neck, holding her in place as he thrust harder, and harder.

"Mmmm yes, oh fuck I'm coming, Uhh god, Mmm Matty!" She nearly screamed coming hard against him.

Matthew thrust into her faster, and she shuddered. Her eyes back to Morrison who was close himself.

"Mmm come for me. Make that cock come deep inside me." Talia moaned, watching Morrison's hand working faster, his free hand steadying himself against the nearest tree.

"Fuck, Mmm Yes, Yes!" Matthew growled spilling deep inside Talia.

"Mmm yes, come for your alpha bitch." Talia moaned watching Morrison spill into his hand.

She shuddered, feeling Matthew grind softly against her, and seeing Morrison slide his cum covered hand over his abs. She licked her lips at the sight, the idea of licking his cum from them very inviting. He slipped back into the woods just as Matthew slipped from Talia, gently guiding her to the ground.

"Fuck baby, that was hot." Matthew panted softly.

"Mmm I know." Talia replied, reaching up to give him a slow, but dominate kiss.

He growled softly into her mouth. She whimpered softly her eyes opening slightly to see the sight of Morrison's wolven form slipping deeper into the woods. They broke the kiss both panting softly. Matthew pressed her head against Talia's, her hair veiling them from the moonlight.

"I fucking love you."

"I love you too baby." Talia replied, before she slowly moved away from him.

"It's late, we better get home."

Talia sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Matthew reached down and grabbed Talia's discarded pants, handing them to her, before reaching for his own. They both got dressed and headed back to their home. Talia wondered how Matthew had not sensed Morrison's presence in the woods. It was unusual for him not too. She smirked to herself, at the thought of Morrison's boldness in the forest. She had always been attracted to him, since he first joined the pack. She saw something in him, and knew he would move up in the ranks fast. Watching his first fight for the delta position, she knew he would not be there long. Then watching his fight with Kennedy, she had to resist the urge to touch herself. She was beyond turned on watching them fight, and even imagined them in human form fighting for dominance. Morrison pinning Kennedy beneath him, grinding his hard cock against his ass, ready to prove his dominance over Kennedy. Hell, the only thing hotter in her mind would be Morrison fighting her alpha. Fighting for control, hot, hard bodies grinding against each other. She shuddered at the thought.

Matthew looked over at her, "What's the matter love?"

"The breeze is kind of chilly." she lied, hoping he had not wound his way into her thoughts. She had better stop thinking about Morrison before she got caught.

At that moment, her devious mind hatched a plan. A small, dark grin crossed her face and she looked up at the moon. A plan that could only be pulled off by the most cunning, and conniving of alpha bitches. She had to be careful, and not too obvious. She could get what she wants, and still not lose her alpha, or her status.

Talia wound her arm around Matthew's, lacing her fingers in his. They walked on a little while longer till they reached their own cabin. Nestled deep in a grove of trees their house looked warm and inviting after a long day. Matthew opened the door letting Talia inside. He shut the door following her into the bedroom. Talia headed to the bathroom, as Matthew knelt down, added some wood to the fireplace in their bedroom. He lit the logs, adding warm and a soft glove to the entire room.

Talia walked out of the bathroom in a long, black night gown. Matthew looked up from the fire to her.

"Mmm pretty, I love that on you."

Talia smiled, "I know you do."

She walked over to the bed, folding back the forest green blanket, and sliding back the black silk sheets.

"Are you coming to bed, or are you going to stare at that fire all night?"

Matthew laughed softly, "Like I could resist being in bed with you."

Talia giggled, "You'd never pass up that opportunity."

"You have a dirty mind."

She leaned up on her arm, the spaghetti strap falling down her arm. A dark light in her eyes.

"You like it."

Matthew smirked grabbing her by the hair, tilting her head up to his, "I fucking love it." He dipped his head taking her lips in a hard kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth before he slowly broke the kiss.

"Mmm baby." She panted softly as he released her hair. He grinned at the satisfied smile on her face. Talia laid back against her pillow, as Matthew slipped off his clothes. He went into the bathroom and washed up, returning to the bedroom in a pair of dark red, silk boxers. He slid into bed next to Talia. He laid back against his pillow, his arms up behind his head.

Talia snuggled closer, laying her head on his chest, moving her hand along his chest. He reached down sliding his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Matty." She sighed softly.

"I love you too Talia." He replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She snuggled deeper into his chest, sighing contently. He smiled watching her drift off the sleep. She was so precious asleep. Such a stark contrast to the fierce, possessive alpha bitch he knew by light of day. He loved her so much, regretfully he couldn't express it fully to her. He knew that he was everything to her, she more than showed him that everyday. His fingers gently caresses her hair. He'd do anything to defend her, and the pack. He had an uneasy feeling lately, he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew not to ignore it. Lost in thought, Matthew's eyes slowly drifted shut.

Talia yawned, slowly stretching her arms over her head. Her eyes fluttered open, she smiled softly as her eyes focused on Matthew asleep next to her. She ran her fingers along his chest, sighing to herself. She almost regretted just thinking of her plan to test Matthew. She reasoned with herself, that is was for the better. The better of the pack, and her alpha. She had to keep her alpha on his toes. She could also get something she had been craving since he showed up in the pack, Morrison. He was one of the sexiest men in that pack, and the pack was loaded with them. She had to have him at least once, one way or another. She knew it wasn't just her. Morrison's subtle actions, and heated glances told her so. Glances that made her shiver just thinking about them.

She let her eyes slowly shut as the image of Morrison from the night before slid into her mind. Standing there watching her and her mate. His body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, as his hand worked steadily on his cock. She whimpered softly, her body responding to the mere image. Her hand slid down to her clit as she made lazy circles around it. He was so fucking hot, staring at her with that predatory gaze. Her imagination was getting the best of her. She should stop, or just wake Matthew. She whimpered again, her body tingling with need. Shrugging off her image of Morrison, she focused on Matthew's form before her. She slid back the sheet, sliding her hand over his cock through his silk boxers. She leaned closer to him sliding her leg against his, her slick pussy grinding against his thigh. Moaning louder now, she slid Matthew's cock free from his boxers, it was beginning to harden in her hand. He groaned softly in his sleep, as she took his hand, placing it against her pussy.

"Matty." She spoke his name is a soft, husky tone, into his ear.

He growled softly, his eyes slowly opening, as she slid his finger into her soaked pussy. With barely a conscience thought his finger began moving in and out of her pussy. She whimpered his name again, and he groaned feeling the tight, slick heat of her pussy.

"Fuck..." He moaned when he focused on the look in her eyes.

She took his hand, sucking her juices from his finger. He eyes locked on his as she moved, ripping the boxers from his body. She knelt between his legs, dipping her head, and sliding her tongue against his cock, before taking it all into her mouth. His hand tangled in her hair, as his hips bucked against her mouth.

"Mmm Talia." He moaned as she sucked at the head of his cock.

She growled, ripping his hand from her hair. She gripped his cock, sliding up to straddle him. Her body shuddered as she slowly took his cock inside her.

"Yeah, that's it, take my cock deep inside. Mmmm take it like a alpha bitch should." He sat up, taking full advantage of her position, sliding down her nightgown, roughly grabbing her breasts.

"Uh fuck, yeah, suck on them." She almost growled the command as she started working her hips against him. He smirked, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Her head fell back, as she began to ride him harder. He moaned against her breasts, his hand sliding down between her legs finding her clit.

"Mmm you're gonna fuck come for me aren't you? Gonna come all over this cock." Matthew moaned as he worked her clit roughly.  
"Uhh yes, Mmm god Matty."

He growled grabbing her hips, holding her down so he filled her completely.

"Sit on it. Mmm fuck yeah," She ground her hips against him, as his fingers continued their sweet torture on her clit. "Yeah, fucking come!"

Unable to hold back any longer, Talia screamed coming hard against his cock. He groaned feeling her contractions around him. He moved up into her, and she whimpered, as a dark grin crossed her face. "Mmm you wanna come don't you?" She started riding him hard. "This what you want, huh? Wanna come while your bitch rides your cock?" She grabbed his hair yanking hard, staring into his eyes, "Then fucking do it." He shuddered as she released his hair, reveling in the feeling of his cock pulsing inside of her. Seconds later with a deep growl he came spilling deep inside her. She shuddered against him, another smaller orgasm hitting her as he came. Panting, she slid off him, collapsing against his chest. He moaned softly, his hand sliding along her back.

"Damn pretty where did that come from? Not that I'm complaining one bit."

"I get hungry in the morning."

He laughed, "I can tell. I love you, you know that."

She giggled, "I know. I love you too baby."

Later that afternoon Matthew gathered some of the pack leaders together for an afternoon hunt. Himself and Talia, Morrison and a few others. He took Kennedy aside, before they left for the hunt.

"Ken I'm trusting you to keep the others safe while we go out on the hunt."

"You know you can trust me Matthew." Kennedy replied, then looking past Matthew to Morrison talking with Talia. "How is Morrison doing?"

Matthew followed Kennedy's gaze focusing on Talia's hand on Morrison's forearm. "He's doing good, I still don't trust him very much though. I don't know if it's trusting him with the pack, or near my mate. They look really comfortable together."

"He just beat me to attain his status, I don't think he's that stupid. He should know that one wrong move and you can remove him from his station."

Morrison glanced they're way as Kennedy spoke. The somewhat cocky grin making Matthew growl to himself.

"He should, but whether he behaves himself is another question." Matthew replied finally pulling his glare away from Morrison and his mate. "I just wish I knew if he had some ulterior motive."

Kennedy placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders, "Stop being so paranoid. Remember I am keeping watch on him. As for Talia, she knows better than to cross her alpha, it could ruin her."

"You're right Ken, I need to stop being so paranoid. It's not very becoming of an alpha." Matthew laughed softly.

Kennedy laughed, "You better get going."

"Yes. See you later Ken."

"Good hunting Matt." Ken replied with a wave.

Matthew walked over to the group, "Alright everyone, let's go." He looked over to see Morrison still talking to his mate.

"Morrison come on!" He nearly growled the command.

In a daring move, Morrison placed a small kiss on Talia's cheek, before they both walked over to join the rest of the hunters. Matthew grabbed Talia's hand, a fierce warning in his eyes, as he pulled her to his side. Shedding their clothes the group shifted, taking their wolven forms, and heading into the nearby forest. The group split off into three. Matthew leading one group, as well as Talia, and Morrison leading their own groups. They set off in their separate directions, each leader sending out the delta's ahead.

Matthew's group was the first to spot a deer, not too far in the distance. A rather large buck, not the biggest in the forest, but it would do. Word was silently spread back to Matthew, who then took the lead. Slowly stalking it through the trees, choosing the right opportunity to strike. Matthew the first, leaped and grabbed the neck, three other wolves followed, making quick work of taking down the buck. Working together, they brought the buck, to the pack's meeting place. Upon arriving they noticed Morrison's group was already there, with a much larger buck. No doubt Morrison had probably taken it down. Matthew snorted in disgust, a beta should not show up his alpha like that. Matthew let out a loud, long howl, calling Talia's group back. They had come up empty handed. As Talia walked up, she looked between the two bucks laid before her. Being alpha bitch she was, of course, the first to eat. Tempted as she was to feed from Morrison's catch, she knew better, and walked over to the deer her mate had taken down. Ripping and tearing at the deer, she made short work of getting her fill. Matthew was the second to eat, and Morrison the third, taking from his own catch. As they backed away, they allowed the rest to eat their fill. Gathering the rest, they brought back what they could for the rest of the pack.

Later that evening, Matthew sat in his living room, staring down at the fire in the fireplace. He was still stewing about Morrison catching a bigger buck then he had. Talia came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're not still mad about Morrison getting a bigger deer than you, are you?" Talia asked.

"No." He lied.

She lightly smacked his head, "I can read your mind you know. Don't think you can pull one over on your bitch."

"Alpha's don't let something like that go easily."

"Please, it's just the typical male bruised ego." Talia teased.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. The alpha bitch knows all."

Matthew laughed, "Yeah, right."

"Oh I almost forgot."

"What?' Matthew turned to face her.

"I got so caught up in my hunger when I saw the deer.."

"What is it pretty?"

"When we were searching out by the river, I smelled something. I don't know if it was another pack or not. I chose to ignore it at the time, because we were hunting for the pack."

"You should have told me this sooner."

"I'm sorry Matty, I know. I had forgotten until now."

"I must go check this out, and make sure the pack is safe." Matthew said getting up.

He grabbed his cell, and dialed Kennedy, explaining the situation. Then he reluctantly dialed Morrison, relaying what he had told Kennedy. Minutes later they both arrived at his home.

"As I told you both over the phone. Talia had sensed something strange out by the river this afternoon. So Kennedy, you and I will go out and do a thorough search of the area." Kennedy nodded his reply.

"Morrison, you will as beta, you will stay her with Talia, to protect the pack."

"Yes Matthew." Morrison replied.

Matthew didn't like the idea of leaving Morrison with the pack, but it was the beta's duty if the alpha was away from the area. He trusted Kennedy to have his back in case something would happen. He did not have as much faith in Morrison yet, or he would have left Kennedy instead. They walked towards the door, as Kennedy and Morrison headed outside, Matthew stopped and kissed Talia.

"Be careful." she murmured against his lips.

"I will." he replied stepping away from her and out the door.

He looked to Morrison, "Keep things secure while I am gone."

"Yes sir. Morrison replied as he moved back next to Talia, "We will make sure nothing happens here." He said looking into Talia's eyes, before looking back to Matthew.

Matthew suppressed a growl, he knew was coming, and turned to Kennedy.

"Let's go."

They started walking away when Kennedy spoke softly.

"Are you sure you trust him?"

" I have too Ken. I am much more trusting of you at my side out there than of him. He knows his place."

They got just inside the edge of the forest, removed their clothes, and shifted, slowing head off in the direction of the river.

Morrison turned to Talia," Well I better go make sure everything is fine around here."

He started to turn away, and Talia grabbed his hand, "I'm sure everything is fine."

He looked down at her hand in his, and slowly looked up at her, unsure of whether to back away, or take the opportunity.

"Now shouldn't it be your duty to attend to your alpha bitch's needs?"

He looked right into her eyes, trying his best not to show the turmoil boiling inside of him. It was easy to be cocky, when everything seemed impossible. Faced with an invitation from the alpha bitch had made him a little apprehensive. He wanted her more than anything. He was aching to touch more than just her hand, or give her more then just a sultry, confident, gaze. His loyalty to Matthew was holding him back. Or was it? Was it the loyalty or something deeper, that drove him. Several thoughts raced through his head. He had to determined his own fate to this point, perhaps he should take this were it lead. Pushing the future aside, he decided to tempt fate.

"As beta, I do believe it is." A dark smile slowly moved across his face.

"Perhaps the bigger question is," she paused pulling Morrison in the house and slamming the door, backing him into it, "Do you want to know what it's like to be alpha?" Her finger slid across his cheek. "To have to me begging at your feet?"

Her hands slid over his chest through his black button up shirt. She leaned up whispering hotly into his ear, "To fuck the alpha bitch?"

Her hands moved lower, gently rubbing his already semi hard cock through his pants, "To be the alpha male?"

He could barely form words as Talia stroked him through his pants. She stopped roughly grabbing his cock.

"Answer your alpha bitch!" She growled as he groaned.  
"Yes, I do." He growled in return, pulling her hand away, and dragging her back to the alpha couple's bedroom.

Once inside the room he released her, as she turned to face him, she pulled the shirt from over her head. She shook out her hair, as it fell framing her voluptuous breasts. Her eyes following Morrison's fingers as he deftly freed the buttons of his shirt. Before he could reach up to slid the shirt off, she was there pulling his body against hers, kissing him roughly. Her hands explored his chest, as he cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over the nipples. She moaned into his ear, the sound making him shudder in response. She pulled away sliding to her knees, her hands tracing his abs as she moved.

"So fucking hot." she murmured to herself.

He looked down at her, his hair falling around his face, as her hands began to unbutton his pants. She looked up at him.

"Let's see if you have the cock of an alpha." She said as she slid his pants and boxers down.

She licked her lips, and he laughed darkly.

"It appears that you think I do."

She smirked, sliding her hand along the long, think shaft. "Mmm most definitely."

Talia softly lapped at the head of his cock, and he moaned, tentatively placing a hand in her hair. She took the head into her mouth sucking it softly.

"Mm yeah, suck it." His grasp tightened in her hair, as she slowly took more of him.

"Yes, that's it uh god." His head fell back as she ran her tongue along his cock, her hands coming up to softly cup his balls.

He growled softly, pulling her away from him and up to her feet. He stared into her eyes,"I don't want to cum in your mouth. I want to cum in my alpha's bitch's pussy."

She shivered at his words and his tone as he released her. She stepped back sliding her pants and panties off. She moved back onto her and her mate's bed.

She curled a finger at Morrison,"Come eat your alpha's pussy."

He smirked, more than willing to obey the command. He moved onto the bed between her legs. He dipped his head inhaling her scent, the looking up at her through his hair. His dark stare overflowing with hunger, and power.

"Fuck." That was all she could muster seeing the look in his eyes, before he dipped his head roughly sliding his tongue against her clit.

She arched against him, eager for more of his mouth. He softly sucked at her clit, as he hand sliding into his hair.

"Mmm yes." She moaned as he roughly worked her clit with his tongue, "love that pussy don't you."

"MmmHmm." He moaned against her making her shiver.

He slowly slid his tongue into her, and pulled it out again. She whimpered, and he looked up at her with a grin.  
"Something you want... Talia?" He nearly growled her name, making her shudder, hearing Morrison say it like that.

"Fuck me." She said as his body covered hers.

He ground his cock hard against her slick pussy. "You want this? Hmm? You want my fucking cock? I thought the bitch only wanted her alpha's cock?"

He slid the tip against her clit again and again. She growled yanking him by the hair.

"If you don't fuck me, you don't have the balls to be an alpha."

Morrison took the challenge, and thrust deep inside with one, hard, thrust.

Matthew came to a halt, Kennedy following to close he nearly ran into him. He spoke to Matthew through their connection.

"What's the matter?" Kennedy inquired.

"There's nothing here." Matt replied pondering for a moment. "That fucking bitch!"

He let out a long low growl.

Kennedy was completely lost know. "What? What is it?"

"Talia." Was all Matthew said before he took off.

Kennedy could barely keep up, as Matthew loped through the forest at a blinding speed. Jumping logs and darting through brush. Kennedy could only assume, that Talia had lured Matthew away. Perhaps to get to Morrison. He noticed the friendliness between them. One thing was for sure all hell was about to break loose.

Morrison pinned Talia's hands to the bed, grinding hard against her. "Yes, take my cock, take what you want. What you've been craving since you first laid eyes on me."

She laughed darkly, "It's not only what I've wanted is it?" She moved up against him and he ground back against her. "Now fuck me in the bed, me and my alpha share." He brought his hand down, roughly working her clit.

"Is the alpha gonna come for me?" He moaned feeling her start to tightened around him. "Mmm yeah that's it, you fucking come for me. Come all over this cock."

"Uh fuck Morrison!" She cried out coming hard against him. He shuddered at the feeling, barely controlling himself or he would have come with her. He had another plan. He pulled out, and she looked up at him through hazy eyes.

"There's only one way to fuck the alpha bitch.."

She bit her lip. She all but knew what he had in mind. She didn't think he would take it this far. He slowly shifted into wolf form, staring at he with intense, hungry eyes. As much as she wanted it, she couldn't let him do this. Sex in wolven form was exclusive to mated pairs. There would be no going back. Not only was she in a mated pair, but she was the alpha's bitch. She did not want to have Morrison lose his status or his life. Talia knew Matthew would kill him, should that happen.

She thought for sure Matthew would be back by this point. Just as the thought crossed her mind, a loud warning growl came from the doorway. Before Morrison had time to react, Matthew was on him, his jaw clamping into Morrison's neck. The dark black wolf tossed the dark brown wolf aside.

His mouth covered in Morrison's blood, he locked eyes with Talia, speaking through their private connection. "Don't you fucking move. I'll be back to deal with you."

She shuddered, silently obeying her alpha's command. He looked back over to Morrison. Using his connection with him, "Get out. To the forest where I can deal with you properly."

Morrison lowered his head, and dropped his tail moving quickly out the door and towards the forest. Matthew turned to follow, He looked back at Talia, giving her a low growl before taking off after Morrison.

Once far enough into the forest Matthew stopped and shifted to human form.

"Morrison!" He growled.

Morrison quickly shifted into human form, standing face to face with a seething alpha male.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Matthew started to circle Morrison. " Well I think I know what you were thinking. It's what most of the men in the pack think everyday." He stopped to peer into Morrison's eyes. Morrison was uncharacteristically silent. The cocky, brash attitude had all but faded away. He grabbed Morrison by the hair, yanking his head down to his.

"You know how fucking wrong it is the take a mated bitch, especially the alpha's mate in wolf form, yet you still attempted it." He pushed Morrison back against the nearest tree.

"So eager to fuck her. To fuck your way to the top." He ground against Morrison, "And still eager to fuck."

Matthew threw Morrison to the ground, quickly coming up behind Morrison pinning him to the ground. "You're going to get your fuck." He ground his cock against Morrison's ass. "whether you want it or not."

Matthew pulled Morrison up to his knees. Morrison looked back at him, his eyes pleading.

"Speak." Matthew growled.

"I... I... please don't."

Matthew laughed darkly, "You pathetic little bitch."

Without another word, Matthew thrust into him, and Morrison cried out.

"Mmm such a tight little ass." Matthew groaned as he slowly thrust into Morrison. "Mmm fucking take my cock. Such a worthless beta."

Morrison whimpered, doing his best not to cry out. Something inside him was enjoying this. Being under his alpha male, getting forcefully put in his place. Perhaps it was what he craved all along. Granted he had wanted Talia, and had had her, for the most part. It wasn't everything. This was it, this completed him, helped him cement his status. Barely aware of his actions, he pushed back against Matthew, looking back at him. Matthew smirked.

"This is what you wanted all along isn't it. It wasn't fucking the alpha bitch. That was just a small step." He grabbed Morrison's hips, and ground against his spot. "You wanted me to put you in your place. You know you're place is under me, literally and figuratively."

Matthew reached down, grabbing Morrison's rock hard cock. "Mmm so fucking hard for me aren't you?"

"Uhh yess." Morrison finally spoke, giving in to sensation. "Fucking put me in my place Matthew. I deserve it."

Matthew growled, sinking his teeth into Morrison's neck, holding him in place as he thrust into him harder and harder.

"Fuck" Matthew groaned, "You want your alpha to come in that tight little ass? Huh?"

"Yes, oh please Matthew." Morrison whimpered, as Matthew's hand sped up on his cock.

Matthew growled into his ear, "Not till you fucking cum for me." Morrison shuddered, spilling over withing seconds of Matthew's command.

"Uhh god yes!" Matthew moaned as he spilled into Morrison's ass. Morrison shivered, feeling Matthew come deep inside him.

Matthew slipped out of Morrison, as he collapsed to the ground. Morrison turned to look up at Matthew, as they locked eyes.

"Don't ever fuck with me again, or the consequences will be much worse."

"You know it was not all me." Morrison replied.

"I know."

"Go. Deal with your mate."

"I plan on it." He turned about to shift, "Keep your guard up. I will always be watching you."

"I know." Morrison replied as Matthew shifted.

Matthew started back towards his home, leaving Morrison behind. He had easily taken care of that problem. Now to his conniving alpha bitch. He loved that women, but swore she would be the death of him. He knew women always tested their men, but an alpha bitch's test was far worse than any human challenge. He trotted up to the house, changing to human form as he opened the door.

The house still reeked of Morrison, and sex. He walked back to the bedroom door, stopping to stare at his mate. She bit her lip, looking up at him.

"You fucking bitch." He growled as he walked over and snatched her up off the bed. He pressed her up against the wall. "Just what were you thinking?!"

He dipped his head smelling her neck, "You fucking smell like him." He growled turning her around. "I don't even want to see you fucking face."

He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her still soaking wet pussy.

"Fuck. Still wet you little whore." He smirked to himself, "You knew what I would do to Morrison didn't you."

He ground against her, "You were fucking thinking about me and Morrison in the forest weren't you?"

She whimpered as he ground against her spot.

"Mmm fucking his tight little ass. Putting him in his place. Waiting for me to come back and put you back in your fucking place."

"Matthew I'm sorry. I..." Her sentence was cut off by a hard thrust.

"You better be fucking sorry." He ground hard into her again. "You better be glad that I'm not dethroning you."

She whimpered, grinding back against him, as he slammed into her again and again.

"You're fucking mine, do you hear me bitch? Fucking mine!" He growled as he came hard spilling into her again and again.

He pulled out and pulled her to the floor, spread her legs dropping his head between them. He thrust his tongue into her claiming her pussy again, tasting what was his and and only his. He stared up at her, "Come for me you fucking bitch!" He growled dipping his head and tasting every inch of her again and again. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she came hard against his mouth.

He crawled up her body, holding her tight against him. Growling against her neck, "You're fucking mine."

Talia shuddered, "Yours. Only yours."

"That's right." Matthew replied nuzzling her neck.

He slowly pulled away and picked her up, gently laying her on the bed, and crawling up beside her.

"Don't ever test me like that again." Matthew said looking up at Talia.

"I have to keep you on your toes." Talia replied.

"Well it doesn't have to be that drastic."

"I'm sorry baby. You know how I get when I want something."

Matthew shook his head, "Unfortunately yes. You better be careful. I could have dethroned you."

"I figured you wouldn't"

Matthew sighed, "I do have a soft spot for you." He ran his fingers through her hair. "When I saw Morrison in wolf form staring at your naked body I was in such a rage. I could have killed him."

"But you didn't."

"I know." Matthew nuzzled Talia's neck, "I just love you so fucking much pretty. I can't help myself."

"You didn't remove Morrison from his position did you?"

"No, he realized where his place was."

"Good. He'll be a good beta."

"I think so too."

Talia looked up onto Matthew's eyes, "You look tired baby." She reached up softly touching his face.

"Well you and my beta put me through hell tonight." He laughed softly.

"You should get some rest. A tired alpha is not a good alpha."

"You're right pretty." He reached down and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up around them. Talia snuggled close, resting against Matthew's chest. Matthew sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Talia. He drifted off to sleep stroking her hair.


End file.
